


Happily Ever After

by Elizabeth (anghraine)



Category: Pride and Prejudice - Jane Austen
Genre: Canon-Compliant, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Sequel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-03-27
Updated: 2009-03-27
Packaged: 2017-10-13 06:46:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/134183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anghraine/pseuds/Elizabeth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At their wedding, the vicar told Elizabeth and Darcy to live in <i>perfect love and peace together</i>.  It didn't quite turn out that way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happily Ever After

The Darcys are not, by nature, quarrelsome. They are, however, arrogant, recalcitrant, and too clever by half, and as far as they are concerned, compromises are things which happen to other people. Their disagreements can last for days, the rancour festering until Elizabeth flies into a fury.

It is always Elizabeth.

Sometimes, Darcy loses his temper first, but he is not like her; or, at least, his anger is not like hers. It is hard and sharp and cruel, and when it overwhelms his better, warmer feelings, he lashes out with that icy contempt he is so uniquely capable of.

Yet it is a rare occurrence when they quarrel at all, let alone when he turns on her. She may be blinded by what she wishes to see, he may be haughty and scheming, but in the end, they are also brilliant, principled, charismatic, and in love, delighted with each other and with a world which seems created expressly for their amusement.

In the end, they are happy.


End file.
